Spartans TC
Spartans TC (スパルタクスTC, Spartacus TC) is a nuclear-submarine-themed rouge GDF mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Spartans TC is destructive and menacing mecha, who is silent but effective. He seems to have only one thing in mind and that's laying waste to those who oppose him and he has a hatred for the GDF for scrapping him. History Debut and Death: Project Spartan Spartans TC made his appearance in Yokohama when he was striding through the waters before then rising up and beginning his attack on the city. FlamingoMask was quick to notice Spartans TC however and then went to work to stop him. FlamingoMask knew what he had to do. FlamingoMask then flew up and grew to giant size to better combat Spartans TC; as FlamingoMask prepared to fight against Spartans TC though, he was then shot in the back by an energy ray. As he turned around, he saw another giant mecha appear to combat against him; it was Spartans GX and it was being piloted by two of the Mecha Gang's top men, Bullets and Iron Jack. Spartans GX and Spartans TC began to open laser fire at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to get caught up in the crossfire. Luckily though, help was on the way, as then Kamen Rider Ex-Aid appeared to assist FlamingoMask in the fight against the two Spartan robots. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid went to fight Spartans GX, while FlamingoMask went to fight against Spartans TC. FlamingoMask then went up and used Flamingo Chop against Spartans TC's head, which caused FlamingoMask some pain. FlamingoMask fought back by then kicking at Spartans TC, followed up by firing a light beam against him; causing Spartans TC to stagger back. Spartans TC then drew out his Ball and Chain, swinging it towards FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask barely dodged the Ball and Chain; Spartans TC kept swinging his Ball and Chain against FlaingoMask around and around, like a tornado. FlamingoMask retaliated by getting out his Wrecking Flail; causing the two to get locked into a duel between their Ball and Chain and Wrecking Flail. Spartans TC then fired a barrage of lasers from his chest at FlaingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to flail around. Spartans TC then ran in and kicked FlamingoMask in the gut. After Spartans GX's destruction, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid arrived to help FlamingoMask; punching at Spartans TC in the gut are hard. FlamingoMask regrouped with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and together they fought against Spartans TC. Spartans TC then fired lasers at both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; to which FlamingoMask got in the way of the lasers blasts and shielded Kamen Rider Ex-Aid from the blasts. Spartans TC then advanced towards the two and then unleashed his secret weapon. Spartans TC launched out the missile on his chest into the air; it was a Atomic Grenade. Both Ex-Aid and Sagiri realized that it was a bomb, and Sagiri pointed out that they should have to deactivate/destroy it fast as if they were to fail to stop the bomb, then Yokohama could be obliterated. Ex-Aid then told FlamingoMask that he should deal with the Atomic Grenade, while Ex-Aid himself would take care of Spartans TC. FlamingoMask agreed to do so and then flew up in the air to stop the bomb. Spartans TC mechanically laughed a bit and then charged at Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid and then swung his Ball and Chain at him. However, it seemed Spartans TC underestimated Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid, as Ex-Aid then slashed his Keyslasher against Spartans TC, slicing his Ball and Chain arm clean off. Maximum Gamer Level 99 Ex-Aid then spun around and slashed at Spartans TC's chest, finally finishing him off. Spartans TC flailed around and then fell over, exploding, creating a massive explosion and destroying Spartans TC. The Atomic Grenade was later disposed by FlamingoMask and Ex-Aid, thus saving the day. Abilities & Arsenal * Strength: Spartans TC was shown to be very strong, as he crushed and walked through several buildings with ease and put up a brutal fight against FlamingoMask. * Armor: 'Spartans TC has very durable and thick, strong armor that is capable of deflecting some blasts off of him. * '''Ball and Chain: '''Spartans TC is equipped with a ball and chain weapon on his left arm which he can use to bash or smash with against his opponents. * '''Gatling Lasers: '''Spartans TC can fire a barrage of laser beams from his chest. * '''Atomic Grenade: '''Spartans TC ultimate weapon, a nuclear missile mounted on his chest then when launched into the air, will come down and explode. It can destroy an entire city however it has only has one shot. Trivia * He is also known as "'Spartacus TC". * Spartans TC was the last monster FlamingoMask fought in Yokohama. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)